


An Accompaniment: Outtakes from Begin Again

by Adele865



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cop!Rey, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Outtakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Smut, SpecialAgent!Ben, Vaginal Sex, accompanies another fic, but Ben wishes it wasn’t, circa 2000, getting it in before work, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele865/pseuds/Adele865
Summary: A series of outtakes that take place in the world of ‘Begin Again’ but for whatever reasons was not included in the story.Specifically included smut scenes not in BA due to rating.Updated whenever. Chapters here don’t take place in a specific point in BA unless stated, and chapters are not necessarily in chronological order.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	An Accompaniment: Outtakes from Begin Again

I vaguely recalled my door opening, a small bar of light skittering across my room, followed by the muted click of the lock. But it wasn’t enough to stir me, I dozed off again. 

I was sure I was dreaming at first, the phantom sensations of cool hands roaming my body. 

A hand on my cock, working it to life, drew my attention much sharper. 

I pondered it for a second, my mind still suspended somewhere in the twilight between dreams and reality. But then, I felt something else. 

Something warm and wet on my cock. 

My eyes popped open, hurriedly looking down to see the silhouette of a female head bobbing up and down between my legs. 

The sensation of it hitting me belatedly, I groaned before scrambling my left arm for the lamp, there was no way I’d miss seeing this. 

In the soft amber glow, I was dumbstruck by the beautiful little creature between my legs struggling to take my erection between those lovely lips of hers. 

She drew back, then her eyes fluttered open to lock onto mine as she sunk her mouth on my cock again. 

“Unghhh, Rey...” I moaned, carding my fingers into her hair, thoroughly enjoying her ministrations. 

“Mmmm.” She purred, her mouth much too full to speak, but I wouldn’t dare to complain. 

She released me, climbing upward over me. She pulled open the drawer of my nightstand, retrieving a condom and deftly applying it to my engorged member. 

“I need a little something before I work all day... a big, thick, something actually.” She murmured huskily, reaching between us to wrap a small hand around my stiff prick and guide it against her already drenched folds. 

“I’ve got it for you sweetheart, take it.” I whispered back, gripping her little hips tight and marveling at how my hands could completely cover them. 

She always liked being crowded, being reminded I could just smother her with all of me until nothing separate about us existed at all. 

I couldn’t help the loud, throaty, groan that escaped me as she slid down, sheathing me to the hilt in the most divine pussy I’d ever had. 

So perfect. So tight, and hot, and wet. 

God, I wanted to pin her down, rip that stupid condom off, and fuck her with wild abandon. It took all my restraint not to. It was cruel to give me something so clearly designed to milk my cum, but be unable to fill it. 

Her finger landed on my lips, “Shhh, so loud.” 

“I can’t help-“ I started to replied, but she started gyrating her hips with such enthusiasm, I was overcome with the onslaught of pleasure tearing through me. 

My head slapped back into the pillow, my eyes threatening to roll back from how fucking amazing she felt. 

“God- Rey-“ a strangled little groan managed to slip from me as I held her hips bruisingly tight, beginning to lift and slam her back down, impaling her on my cock.

“Fill me, Ben-“ she moaned. 

Why was she so mean? 

Her perky, pretty little mounds bouncing in my face. 

“Fill me with cum-“ 

Damn her. She had to know how badly I wanted to. This kind of treatment was illegal right? Cruel and unusual. That’s what this was. 

But instead I focused on her breasts, they proved too tempting, and I latched on, licking and nibbling at one.

Now it was her turn to struggle not to cry out. 

“Please Ben!” She tried to be quiet, but it came out a high pitched whine. 

I’d fill her full at every opportunity. God if she’d only let me. I was too afraid to ask. But the thought of her at work, my sticky seed leaking out of her slowly all morning. Fuck. 

I knew that face, that tone, that furious tempo of her hips, she was coming undone. I wasn’t far off myself. 

“Cum for me baby, cum on my cock.” I egged her on, releasing my grip on her hips to tweak both nipples between my fingers. 

She bit down on her lip hard, her face contorting in acute pleasure as she fought the urges to moan, or scream. I couldn’t be sure. 

Her face froze in the peak of sensation, her insides fluttering and clenching, perfectly designed to slurp up my seed. The thought eliciting another barely contained groan from me and ushering me over the precipice to fall into oblivion with her. 

In my mind, I imagined the hot spurts of cum erupting from my cock, painting her pretty little insides in my spend. It’d have to be enough for now. 

My eyes were mashed shut, my back arching up from the bed. My mouth hung open, i tried desperately to strangle the roar threatening to rip from my chest, but thankfully Rey’s hands forcefully clamped down over my lips and I groaned loudly against them as my orgasm overtook me. 

She clambered off me gently, disappearing into my bathroom for only a moment before returning to my side. I felt so heavy and sated, sleepiness returning. I wasn’t terribly worried about what her intentions were, more so that I wanted to kiss her. 

To my surprise, her nimble digits were removing the soiled rubber, so I canted my hips toward her to make her job easier. With the washcloth she’d fetched from the bathroom, she cleaned up the drenched skin of my pelvic girdle, then pulled the blankets back up over me. What a lovely, sweet gesture. 

She glanced at the clock on my nightstand, then leaned in, pressing an unbearably soft kiss to my lips. Her fingers softly brushed some stray hairs from my forehead as she pulled away. 

“Go back to sleep. Still 2 hours before your alarm. See you tonight, darling.” She smiled, then turned out the lamp. 

“Mmmm. Thank you sweetheart. I’ll be waiting.” I replied, watching idly as her shadowed form retreated from the room before letting sleep greedily reclaim me. 


End file.
